


And the Game Begins

by Ayushi95



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Torture, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Maybe a surprise entry, Memories, Psychological Torture, Torture, fluffy flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayushi95/pseuds/Ayushi95
Summary: Borders are crossed when Lillian kidnaps Kara, Lena, Alex and Maggie to play games for her own sick pleasure.





	1. Consciousness

Eyes close and open, blurry vision intervals with darkness. A mild undercurrent of pain registers which seems to ebb and flow through her whole body. Eyes open again and a blurry figure walks over. With one tough smack her head is lulled from one side to the other adding onto more confusion. Metallic taste seeps through the cut from the corner of her lips. A satisfied scoff is heard and she looks up to face the person behind this mess. And of course, Lillian Luthor is standing there with a smirk she craves to punch it off. She growls in anger and pulls at her restraints which are glowing green and cutting off her strength, making her as human as one can get.

Her eyes focus on the woman and she walks back what seems the center before refocusing and assessing her surroundings. That’s when her eyes fall over the three other people in the room, highlighted with a spotlight directly above their heads. She seems to be the first one to have regained consciousness and craves to go back in time and do things in the right manner, to do the things that could've made it possible for all four of them to be in the comfort of their own homes instead of this.

On her right was Alex with her head loosely hanging forward, chin touching her chest. On her left, Lena; her heart ached to see her wife and the freaking child of the person who held them captive sit there with restraints binding her down to a chair. Third person being there was Maggie; gosh she hadn’t seen her in three months since Alex and her parted ways. It hadn’t even been a week ago when she had to fly over to Alex’s apartment 3 blocks away when she had tuned in to listen and make sure her sister is keeping well. Instead what she heard was her screaming and tearing her apartment apart after a rough day and drunken spree. All she craved for was to be in Maggie’s arms and for the first time Kara felt helpless in their relationship. Felt like this one time she wouldn’t be enough for Alex. And so sitting here bound and looking at Maggie in front of her like that, made her worry not just for Maggie’s well being but also about how much more worse would this become for Alex. The four of them seemed have formed 4 corners of a square with one more thing than just the current situation being in common. All three of them had some sort of a device strapped to their necks and that’s when she noticed her own green version of the same, while theirs glowed white.

She decided to let them have few more moments of unconsciousness, after all the bitter reality will be crashing upon them sooner or later. Giving Lena one last glance, she looked back up at the elder Luthor. Her face contorted into disgust, no matter how strenuous their relationship was she never expected Lillian to fall down to this level.

“Really? Your daughter?” Kara’s voice sounded close to breaking for the pain her wife will feel to be in this situation. She’d rather have Lena standing in front of her as a sign of betrayal than sitting on that chair tied up.

“She didn’t tell you, did she?” Her arrogance coming off of her. “A week before you guys got married, she came to me. Seeking my blessings -- as if it’d have mattered to her that much. I gave her a choice, you or me. Clearly she made her choice, betraying her family by bedding a _Kryptonian_.” The last word said with disgust as if it was lower than her. What really pained Kara was the memory of Lena's eyes wandering off to Elijah's smiling and happy form during the wedding, she could see how much her mother's absence bothered her on the wedding day. For a second, just before Lena was about to recite her own set of vows her eyes had wandered off to the door, through the crowd hoping that maybe she'll find her mother standing somewhere smiling at her and feeling the same sense of happiness that was so evidently glowing off of Elijah's face.

Now it also made sense why Lena seemed to be a drinking mess just a week before their wedding day. It made her wonder if Lena wasn’t ready for it, if she popped up the question too soon. But her worries were sealed off with a passionate kiss leading to a lot more for the rest of the night. Next day morning Lena refused to talk about it and Kara decided to drop it, making sure Lena knew she was there for her at any moment she’d like to talk about it. On the other hand, while staying up after their heated sessions Lena decided the right to do would be to leave the events with her mother in the past and only look forward to the coming happiness in her life.

Kara swallowed the knot in her throat and just smile Lillian. “Well, at least now she has only one but a real family. Maybe she really _is_ better off without you.” And with just a simple smile Lillian looked down at her tab, one touch and one drag upwards had Kara groaning in pain. “Till now it was just set to a limit where it’d burn out your Kryptonian abilities, thanks to your smart mouth you’ve earned an upgrade for yourself.”

“But since I am a good human, I will give you a chance to stop this. I’ll turn it back down once they wake up. You’re free to wake them up _or_ you can them be in their state of oblivion for a while longer.” Kara’s efforts to stay calmer and silence her groans on pain were enough to show what choice she had made. She knew had taken it up just a slight bit, enough to be bearable but yet strong enough to cause a good sensation of pain. Accepting her choice she walked out leaving behind a groaning Kara and three unconscious women.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry this isn't an update, but I have to make some changes unless someone gives me a good way to continue ahead from here on. 

So firstly, I'm a shitty impulsive person. Thus, this happened. Though it doesn't mean that I am not interested in continuing it further. 

Now basically the problem is that, dealing with these four being kidnapped is too much for me. Maybe someone else could handle it better, if you think you can then I can happily give this over to you. 

The solution I propose to you is, giving you guys a choice who you'd like to see as the kidnapped couple. Kara/Alex, Maggie/Alex, Kara/Lena. While only one of those three couples would be kidnapped, I'll make sure to include the other two pairings in the story. They'll be included in a good way and amount, not just like a chapter or a memory thrown into the mix. (Kara and Alex obviously as platonic) 

Once you guys have given me your suggestions, I'll think over it. But after that I can probably do weekly updates once things have sorted out which won't take long. I already have certain things thought out for just one pairing getting kidnapped. 

Anyway, I hope you guys understand. Really sorry for this. I wish I could continue this one. Maybe i'll leave this on hold instead of completely scrapping it off. With time and no pressure to update, probably I'll actually be able to come up with a plot for this one. 

So... Yeah. I hope you guys will be commenting and helping me out with this one. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea brewing up since a while. Comment and let me know what you feel about it and what you'd like to see


End file.
